dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bardock 505
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball:VN page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 03:31, August 13, 2010 RE:Changes no prob man and yes i do like fan fic if you need some more help with anything,let me know.Goku return's 01:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) logo Sure no problem bottom|20pxPrinceofallSaladsbottom|20px 20:42, September 16, 2010 (UTC) do you have a specific color you want the VN of the logo to be? There you are, if you want a different color for VN just tell me bottom|20pxPrinceofallSaladsbottom|20px 20:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Who said that you can use my pics. ? I think you frist need to ask for a premission to use my pics. 17:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) your pics I think you need to tell me which one becuase I found most of those on google and if I did take ur pics im really sorry and can I have permission to use them on my fan fic 17:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree that some of them you found on net,but evil Goku pic is a pic on internet edited by me.It's not like I don't let you to use them,but you could ask me.Also,that pic where Goku has Silver hair and red lines is used by me.You should check out if a pic is used in another Fan-Fic or you will be called a Copycat :) 17:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) oh I am sorry if the goku pic was yours can I use it please I thought it would be perfect in a segmant of my fan fic. 17:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok,you can use it ;) 17:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) thanks you can use some of my pics to. 17:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ok If you want If you want,you can use this pic also :) Note:I will us it to. 17:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) featured fanfic Hey I can't just make it the featured fanfic, but I can nominate it for vote. And we can also put it up for publicity even if it isn't the featured fanfic. Prince ofTalk:Princeofallsalads}}all Salads RE:Oh Yeah Cool dude thank you I have finally began writing VT again and should be updating it regularly if you want to check it out. 16:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. 16:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) hey I never wrote any reviews you might be mistaking me with someone else Re: Hi. Could've just posted on my blog. But okay. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 22:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 22:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) VN I was out, I'll start now. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 22:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Reviewed: Tip: Use MS word before posting. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 23:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok but later :) Also,he didn't gave you a weak grade because he hates GT,he said that before 5-6 minutes,It is because there are plotholes and grammar errors. 00:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Super Saiyan 5 Thank you I actually already have that picture but I just don't have a lot of pictures in VT because sometimes the pictures give away the story and also they don't fit. Like that Super Saiyan 5 picture of Gohan has the words "Super Saiyan 5" in it and it just doesn't fit in the seen u know what i'm saying? 03:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I didn't i'll fix that now. Thank you for letting me know. :D 03:05, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Improved your grade On my reviews,I bosted your grade.I'm glade to hear that you fixed everything. 17:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah sorry let me do that Userbox Look at the coding for some of the other userboxes, that'll teach ya crap. This is a good example. Dragon Ball AN Hey man i made a series called Dragon Ball AN and i made movies and games out of it. if you wanna help you can If you don't won't to i understand. I will try if im not to busy with VN and school. And do you mind if u vote for VN on fanon times for featured fan-fic. 22:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Already did. ok thanks. I hope I win. 22:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah me too you have a great story for people to vote on! VN Hi i would like to help u with VN please reply. 17:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi I read your fan fic. I am sorry to say this but I need someone with more experince. I hope you understand. 18:18, October 19, 2010 (UTC) VN I may be able to, not really as an official editor, but I'll help where I can. the new skin i know, it's annoying. but right now, you can still put it back to the old one if you go to your preferences! i think even this will be impossible later, but for now it's still possible! i could do it too! Bardock. 20:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) it doesn't matter, i forget that sometimes too XD, anyway succes, i hope it will work with you too! Bardock. 20:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC) VN I made your User Box for VN, hope you like it! 15:01, October 23, 2010 (UTC) No prob Man, happy to help! :) 15:57, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I love it!!!! Do you need help with the second saga? ' Goku Return's ' 16:46, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Get great ideas! ' Goku Return's ' 16:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC)